Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Age of the Predacons
by Warpath361
Summary: What if Project Predacon was never cancelled? What if Team Prime was never lured into Shockwave's Laboratory? The Autobots will have to band together to defeat Megatron's cloned beast warriors. And of course...a little backup won't hurt either. Especially backup from a red-tank Wrecker!
1. Chapter 1: The Path is Back

_**I don't own Transformers…at all…I don't even own Warpath (sniff). Hello internet, if you are reading this then you must of stumbled upon my first ever posted Transformers story. I liked the Transformers Prime TV series, but I always saw the Beast Hunters season as too short. I feel that they shortened it by killing off "Project Predacon", which was when the Decepticons discovered that Predaking may overthrow his creators if he gained a squadron of his kind. But what if Predaking had no dangerous ambition, there could be the possibility that more Predacons would've been cloned to fight the Autobots. That's what this story is about…oh, and we're also gonna throw a new character into the mix…like, right now. Enjoy Chapter 1! **_

"Is it really that good" one of the Vehicons asked. All of the Vehicons were gathered around one of their own, who had a brand new weapon.

"You bet, this powerful Scatter Blaster shotgun is fresh from the lab. Better accuracy, range, and power" the Vehicon boasted, holding the long barreled weapon (it looks more like the scatter blaster from WFC rather than the one from FOC or ROTDS).

"Does it have a faster reload?"

"Yes"

"Can it hold more ammo?"

"You betcha"

"Can it easily kill an Autobot?" This question caused the Vehicon holding the blaster to chuckle.

"If an Autobot were in this mine right now…he'd be dead" the Vehicon said.

"Let's test that theory" Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere, grabbed the con's head, and crushed it. All the Vehicons ran over to one side, aiming their weapons at the intruder. Their surprise guest was covered in red plating, he was bulky and his shoulders looked like they had tank treads. He also had treads on his legs, which were red and dark gray. His arms were red and looked powerful, and he had blue eyes and he had a red plate covering his mouth. And to top it off, he had a silver tank cannon coming out of his chest/stomach. But what first caught the Vehicons' eyes was the silver Autobot symbol on his right upper chest plate.

"An Autobot" one of the Vehicons shouted, pointing out the obvious.

"Where I don't see one" the Autobot said, disappearing from the cons' optics.

"What! Where'd he go?" The Vehicons were panicking as they lost sight of the Autobot. They all walked up to where the Autobot previously stood.

"He can't just leave without a trace" one of Vehicons said.

"Wait what's this?" One of the Vehicons picked up a round cylinder object that had green lights.

"An explosive, Ka-Blam!" the Autobot shouted as he uncloaked and pushed a button on a held trigger. The explosive went off and wiped out the group of soldiers. Fortunately for the Autobot, the explosion was only small enough to take out the cons and not the cavern. Out of the rubble, one item still stayed intact. The shotgun.

'At least it's durable' the Autobot thought before picking up the firearm.

'Well a wrecker must be able to use whatever he has to his advantage. And it is so easy when a wrecker has a sweet instrument of destruction' the Autobot thought to himself, pleased with his newly acquired gun.

-Hanger E or F (can't remember which one they used)-

"This can't be correct" Ultra Magnus said to himself. The computer in the Autobots' new base had been linked to the scanners on Ultra Magnus' ship, and now the computer is displaying something unexpected.

"What is the matter, Ultra Magnus" Optimus asked, seeing his old friend and Lieutenant looking uneasy.

"Optimus sir, my scanners have picked up another Autobot signature. But unless I am mistaken, all units are accounted for in this base" Ultra Magnus explained. This made Optimus curious, but uneasy.

"This could very well be a Decepticon trap. No other Autobots were on earth" Optimus said.

"What if another Autobot just arrived" The two robot-trucks turned towards the new voice, which happened to be Smokescreen.

"Soldier it is very disrespectful and inappropriate to not only disrupt a conversation between Autobot superiors, but to also eavesdrop" Ultra Magnus said.

"Sorry, sirs, but isn't there still the possibility this could be an actual Autobot. You only stumbled upon my arrival when surfing the internet" Smokescreen pointed out.

"Smokescreen makes a valid point. With our team being vastly outnumbered by the Decepticon army, this Autobot signal merits investigation, no matter the risks. But to be safe, I will take the wreckers with me to the signature's coordinates" Optimus said.

-Back at the mine-

"Keep firing" the Vehicon ordered. The Vehicons outside the mine were currently in a firefight with an unknown Autobot. Although they had him cornered inside the mine, they couldn't see him.

"But sir, we can't see him" One of the Vehicon soldiers pointed out.

"Even though we can't see him, he could still be there" the Vehicon said.

"Except I ain't there, I'm here you dirty cons" the Autobot said as he came out of cloaking and grabbed two Vehicons' heads, bashing them together.

"Ka-BLAM!" the Autobot shouted in victory. But he immediately turned around and aimed his newly acquired shotgun at the space bridge that just showed up behind him. Out of the green portal came a red and blue Cybertronian, slightly muscular and only a bit taller than the Autobot. The blue and red one looked slightly familiar to the Autobot, but the two bots accompanying him he definitely recognized .

"Bulkhead? Wheeljack?" the Autobot asked, lowering his weapon. His mouth plate shifted out of existence and revealed a mouth.

"Is that…Warpath?" Wheeljack asked.

"Warpath!" the green Wrecker came up to Warpath and gave him a giant hug, lifting him up and squeezing hard. Warpath could only laugh as Bulkhead attempted to lift him high up, but Warpath was still a bit taller than Bulkhead.

"Alright Bulk, can you put me down…BULKHEAD!" Bulkhead quickly let Warpath go as he realized he was hugging Warpath for an awkward amount of time. Wheeljack came up to Warpath next.

"I didn't think you would make it this long, or to this planet" Wheeljack said, holding his fist up.

"The only time a wrecker hits the scrapheap, is when he dies in fight" Warpath said before giving Wheeljack a fist-bump before they gave each other a chest-bump and yelled "HOO-HAH". Then the red and blue bot came up to Warpath.

"It is good to see you again, old friend" he said. Warpath definitely recognized his voice.

"Of all things that are good and blown-up, Optimus!" Warpath said, surprised to see his old friend so…different.

"Yes Warpath it is me. And it would seem that we have a lot of catching up to do" Optimus said.

-Back at the Base-

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge" Optimus ordered the medic. Ratchet did as he was asked and activated their bridge. Out of it came Optimus, Bulkhead, and Wheeljack. Ratchet was happy to see that his fellow Autobots have come home un-damaged, but then he saw a red bot behind them that he hasn't seen before…yet, something was strangely familiar about him.

"Optimus, who is this?" Ratchet asked.

"You already forgot about me Ratchy…I'm hurt, but not in the way that you can fix" Warpath joked.

"By the Allspark, Warpath" Ratchet said, surprised.

"That's right Doc, the path is back, KA-BLAM" Warpath shouted, alerting the rest of the Autobots and the human children to the newcomer.

"Take it easy Warpath. Perhaps we should have Ratchet give you a medical examination to see if you are damaged" Optimus suggested.

"Don't worry Optimus, I am perfectly fine" Warpath said. But then, Warpath suddenly fell on to floor face-first.

"I'm still okay, my leg servos are just taking a temporary timeout" Warpath laughed into the floor.

"Very funny, Bulkhead help me get him upright" Ratchet said.

-Later-

While Warpath was being fixed up by Ratchet, the Autobots were all gathered together and talking.

"So can you tell us about this new guy" Miko asked, curious and excited about Warpath.

"Oh you're gonna love Warpath. He is one of the best Wreckers around" Bulkhead said, happily.

"With another one of our brothers joining us, the cons are gonna wished they never signed up for a war" Wheeljack said.

"Do I have to remind you that Wrecker style is not a battle plan that should be employed . But I too have to admit, out of all the Autobots the signal could've belonged to, it came from a powerful soldier" Ultra Magnus said.

"Exactly how powerful is this guy" Raph asked.

"To be exact, he once took down Megatron, singlehandedly" Optimus said. Everyone turned to Optimus, surprised.

"You're saying that Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, was defeated by one Autobot" Jack restated the shocking statement.

"That is correct Jack, I am only puzzled as to why he is here on Earth" Optimus said.

"I might be able to answer that" Everyone turned to Warpath, who, was on his legs standing.

"You see, after the Wreckers were scattered, I was reassigned to hunting down Decepticon squadrons sent to other worlds. So I took off in a pod and headed for earth" Warpath explained.

"But pods are only good for one way" Smokescreen said.

"What if there were no Decepticons on Earth" Arcee asked.

"Then I would simply wait for a ride back home. I couldn't risk taking a ship there because what if someone ka-stole it from me. I couldn't take that chance. And if I found a Decepticon ship trying to get away, then I would simply follow Wrecker plan # 19-"

"Climb aboard and crash?" Miko asked.

"Exactly…how does this human know of Wrecker protocol?"

"Miko here is our first member of the Wreckers to be a non-Cybertronian" Bulkhead explained.

"And this kid can wreck with the best of them. Even took out Hardshell" Wheeljack added.

"That's KA-AWESOME!" Warpath shouted, a smile on his face.

"Warpath, could you please continue with your story" Optimus asked.

"Of course Prime, anyways, so I was just entering Earth's atmosphere…but then I was hit. Shot down by an unseen-enemy, probably using a ship, and my pod hit the ground. I was in status until my pod opened up and brought me back online, and I scrapped everyone in that mine. Then you showed up" Warpath explained.

"You said you were re-assigned after the Wrecker's break-up. Are you saying that you've been offline and on Earth for years?" Bulkhead asked.

"That's ka-rect (correct). So…what did I miss?" Warpath asked.

"Warpath, I would suggest you come with me as I give you a tour of the base while bringing you back up to speed. Old friend, you have missed a lot" Optimus said.

_**If you haven't figured out by now, my favorite Transformer character is Warpath. I'll probably be throwing some other characters into the story too. But I'm not gonna continue working on this story until I get some feedback. Please review to let me know how I did, if I should continue writing this story, if I shouldn't, what could be changed or added, that kind of stuff. It would be really appreciated! –Warpath361 **_


	2. Chapter 2: Disguises and Discoveries

_**I don't own Transformers or anything about them. Hello, and I am here from Warpath361productions to present you with the second chapter of our story. Because of positive feedback I will be writing more chapters and posting them on Saturdays. Of course, I can't guarantee you guys anything because I don't have every chapter typed up. If I can finish writing the one I'm working on this week, you can expect chapter 3 posted next Saturday. Thank you everybody for the reviews, you are the reason (along with my love of Transformers) that I am doing this. So let's roll out! **_

'Of course he had his pets micro chipped. Who wouldn't microchip their pets? Everyone except Shockwave that's who! Agh…' Starscream thought as he typed a few keys on the ship's computer. Starscream had been unpleased ever since Shockwave showed up. First, Shockwave is promoted to a rank with the same authority as Starscream. Then, Shockwave brings in his pet Predacon, which Starscream is disgusted with. And now, Shockwave wants to bring more of his pets into the Decepticon ranks. But Starscream's frustration was dropped as his attention was diverted to a more…intriguing discovery.

'Energon mine #194 has failed to report in…most unusual' Starscream thought. Mine #194 was one of the more important Decepticon mines stationed on Earth. It generated large amounts of Energon and was well hidden, the Autobots had never been anywhere near it. Even humans wouldn't stumble upon it. It also had an impressive track record for scheduled status reports.

Starscream pressed one of the keys on the computer and said, "Seeker Squadron #34 report to the flight deck and standby for my arrival"

-With Optimus and Warpath-

"The phase shifter huh. He must be pretty impressive to be given the honour of using a device of that power" Warpath said. Optimus was talking to Warpath outside the hangar, watching soldiers march with such organised fashion. Optimus had already filled Warpath in about the Decepticons and their plan to bring back the Predacons, and now he was just telling his old friend about the members of Team Prime Warpath was unfamiliar with. So basically, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Smokescreen.

"Actually, Smokescreen has a habit of not following proper protocol, nonetheless, his disregard has led to some major victories, including my own survival after the old base was destroyed" Optimus said.

"Hmm, sounds more like a Wrecker than an Elite Guard graduate" Warpath noted.

"Now that you are brought back up to speed, it may be wise to scan a Vehicle form. On Earth, we are robots in disguise" Optimus informed.

"I might be able to help with that, Prime" a voice said. Both Autobots turned to the voice's origin, which was Agent Fowler.

"Who's this?" Warpath asked.

"This is another of our human allies, Agent Fowler" Optimus replied.

"Your team already informed me about the new guy, and I would be happy to help him find a suitable vehicle form" Agent Fowler said.

"That is most kind of you. Warpath, you are to listen Agent Fowler as he is a respected ally" Optimus ordered.

"Of course Prime, lead the way Fowler!"

-At Energon Mine #194-

"This is most…disturbing" Starscream said, holding up a beheaded Vehicon soldier. Once arriving to the mine with his Seeker investigation team, Starscream discovered the whole place had been attacked. But to Starscream, it made no sense. Any attack would've given the Vehicons inside the cave the chance to sound the alarm.

'What were they doing, showing off Shotguns' Starscream thought.

No Energon was taken either. If Autobots found such a successful mine, they would likely take the Energon. None of it made sense.

"Commander Starscream, we have found an…unanticipated find, down at the lowest level of the mine" One of seekers reported over the com-link.

"Copy, I am moving to your position" Starscream said, transforming into jet mode and flying to the lower level of the mine. Once he saw two Seekers he transformed into his robot mode.

"Report" Starscream ordered.

"Commander, we found this pod" one of the seekers said, pointing to a Cybertronian pod that was in the mine's wall. Starscream examined the pod closely. He then saw a huge blast-mark on the side of the mark.

"The blast mark matches none of the weapons in our database. Whatever did this was a custom job" The other seeker said.

"It is fortunate then, that I recognise the blast marks. I know who did this. It was…hold on. This is Starscream" Starscream was interrupted as someone was trying communicate with his com-channel.

"Commander, we found something at the central area of the mine. We think it might be a bomb" the Seeker said.

"What?!" Starscream panicked.

"I said, we think it might be a-"

"Every bot for himself" Starscream shouted, transforming into vehicle form then taking off. The seekers on the other side of the com-link also transformed and flew out of the mine.

"What was that about" one of the seekers by the pod asked.

"I have no idea…hey, what's this" The other seeker picked up a grenade.

"Is this…"

"Yep"

"Did they…"

"Yep"

"Are we…"

"Yeah" The grenade and several other explosives went off, causing a massive Energon explosion inside the Energon mine. Starscream and several other seekers managed to escape the mine and were heading back to the nemesis, but then they saw the huge Energon explosion behind them.

"Those Autobots will pay for this" Starscream said, flying back with the seeker squadron.

-With Fowler and Warpath-

"I know we just met and all, and it would be really preferable to get onto good terms with each other, but you really need to scan a vehicle form" Fowler said. Fowler and Warpath were in Hangar B, which housed several civilian vehicles, in the event undercover covert-ops required undercover cars or trucks.

"I'm sorry Fowler, but I need a vehicle that's strong, fast…and has a weapon big enough to Ka-BLAST a con from a distance of 500 meters minimum" Warpath said. Fowler merely shook his head and said "On Earth, only military vehicles have weapons attached to them. The key idea in mind is that we don't want attention to be drawn to you" This caused Warpath to laugh, before turning invisible, surprising Fowler.

When Warpath uncloaked he said, "Don't you worry about attention being drawn to me, how about you show me some of these military vehicles of yours" Warpath said.

Fowler brought Warpath over to a different hangar. Fowler opened the doors which revealed a whole bunch of tanks.

"That's more like it" Warpath said as he inspected the tanks.

"Too slow though, back on Cybertron I could turn into a tank that had high-tech boosters for speed. You got something violent and fast?" Warpath asked. Fowler thought for a moment before saying, "I think I have what you need"

-Later in Hangar E (I looked up which one it was)-

A large red truck revved into the hangar, startling Team Prime. The truck was like no other, bearing a large silver cannon on the top back, and it had tank treads instead of wheels. It had a letters/numbers on both sides. The right side said "K4-B14M" (KA-BLAM) and the other said "5H00T-2-K1LL" (SHOOT-TO- KILL). The truck then transformed into Warpath.

"How do you like my Ka-ool (cool) vehicle form" Warpath asked.

"…well at least it looks powerful" Bulkhead said, trying to pull off a smile.

"But can draw attention. That is not exactly the stealthiest cover" Arcee said, with a 'is he serious' face.

"Hey if you wanted stealth, you should just say so" Warpath said before activating his cloaking ability. This surprised everyone on Team Prime. Warpath then came back into view.

"So what do you really think" Warpath asked.

"A combat ready vehicle could prove useful against the Decepticons" Optimus said.

"You bet it will, it can also reach speeds that no tank ever could" Fowler said, walking into the hangar.

"Hey could I use that table over there for weapon maintenance" Warpath asked, pointing to an unused transformer-size table.

"Of course" Optimus said. Warpath went over to the table, his back facing the Autobots, and began placing weapons on the table.

"So have you fought any Predacons yet" Warpath, rapidly putting down more and more weaponry.

"Affirmative, the only Predacon currently in the Decepticon army. It transforms into a flying creature that humans call 'a dragon'. We stopped it by sending it to a cold temperature environment" Ultra Magnus explained. At this moment Miko ran over to the table that Warpath was using and her eyes went wide.

"WHOA!" Miko shouted.

"What's wrong" Warpath asked.

"Your weapons" Miko said.

"You like em" Warpath asked, smiling. On the table was Warpath's new shotgun, two neutron assault rifles (WFC), a nucleon charge sniper rifle (FOC or ROTDS), a thermo rocket launcher (WFC), two combat daggers, two war-hammers (WFC Autobot Brute), a pile of grenades, and several clips of ammo.

"I love them" Miko said.

"This is only a small portion of my weaponry, the rest is on my ship back on Cybertron" Warpath said as he began to polish his ammo clips. "Hey kid, catch" Warpath said, lightly tossing Miko a small pistol. Miko caught it and examined it. It was a magnum, but with Cybertronian metal.

"Something I made when coming to Earth. It has no ammo yet, but until then, think of it as a welcome to the Wreckers present from me" Warpath said.

"This is Ka-AWESOME" Miko said, holding up her empty gun.

"She's a good learner" Warpath said to Bulkhead, who nodded in agreement.

-At the Nemesis-

"Starscream, would you care to explain to me why one of our most successful Energon mines was blown to bits, and how you were there at the time of its destruction" Megatron yelled at Starscream.

"Lord Megatron, I had nothing to do with the destruction of the mine. I was merely investigating why the mine had failed to report in. Upon arrival, me and my team had discovered that the mine suffered an attack that destroyed all Vehicon soldiers. After venturing into the lowest level we found a pod that must have been uncovered by the mining team. I suspect that there was an Autobot in there and he was responsible for the attack, as well as the explosives that were detonated shortly after we inspected the pod" Starscream explained, very scared.

"Do you know who this Autobot is" Megatron asked, calming down a bit. Starscream shook his head "I'm afraid I haven't the slightest clue, but I know who might. The pod had blast marks that belonged to a customized weapon that can only be found on the ship of a certain Decepticon assassin" Starscream explained.

"And who, pre-tell, would that be?"

"Dead End"

_**Okay yeah, Warpath doesn't turn into his usual tank form. I wanted to give him something with a little more speed since most tanks can only go to 40mph. And I was inspired by Hound's huge arsenal of weapons, so I gave Warpath a whole bunch. By the way I was hoping I could get some feedback on this question: which form of Drift is better? Would you say A)- his original white look from G1. Or B)- the Blue Triple changer that turns into a helicopter and a Bugatti Veyron. Please read, and review to provide feedback of any sort (positive, negative), to ask a question or put a suggestion (for those of you with profiles, questions or suggestions for this story can be Privately messaged to me), to answer my drift question, and/or for any other reason at all because "Hey, Free country" (which may not apply, depending on where you live). Have a nice –insert time period here-.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Reaching a Dead End

_**As usual…I don't own Transformers. Warpath361 productions proudly present chapter 3 of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Age of the Predacons. We would also like to thank the reviewers for their feedback by responding to their reviews.**_

_**Kaleia: I'm glad you liked Warpath's vehicular mode. **_

_**Chobbitfan: I'm happy you like the story so far. And thanks for the input on the Drift question. **_

_**TheHeroOfAkatosh: Ironhide originally was going to be placed as a character in the Transformers Prime cast, but he was replaced by Bulkhead. They did make Transformers' Prime toys of him though…I'll see what I can do about involving Ironhide in this story. **_

_**Tomorrow's Hero: We'll be trucking with treads and cannons. **_

_**Bladewolfzic: Thanks, for the compliment and the Drift vote. **_

_**Fanatic97: Glad you like it : )**_

_**Guest: I don't know what DAKKA means…so I'm going to treat it as: Delightfully Awesome Ka-blaming Ka-blasting Autobot…so yeah, Warpath has a lot of DAKKA. Thanks for the Drift vote. **_

_**Cf96: Thanks for your positive input and the Drift vote. **_

_**presentpine36: Thanks for the review dude. I'll try to improve on detail to the best of my ability.**_

_**Please enjoy chapter 3! **_

…

Silence.

…

That's all Soundwave ever was.

…

"Soundwave, what have you found on Dead End" Megatron asked, standing behind the mute con. Soundwave then pulled up all he could currently find on Dead End. (This is info displayed on a screen)

Name: Dead End

Allegiance: Decepticon

Occupation: Assassin

/Searching: Assassin/

Dead End: Experienced Decepticon Assassin. Known as the "Motor Mouth Mercenary" for over-talkative tendencies.

Whereabouts: Unknown

/Searching: Last Known Assignment/

Assignment 14069

Employer: Decepticon Counsel

Hired: Dead End

Description: Hunt Dow-

/ERROR ERROR INCOMPLETE DATA BASE/

"Unfortunate. Soundwave, pursue an alternate method of finding what I seek" Megatron ordered. Soundwave complied, and continued processing commands into the computer.

/Searching: Decepticon Counsel Assignment 14069/

Failure: Dead End failed to report back to Counsel.

/Searching: Dead End Transportation Logs/

Stunticruiser-

Pilot: Dead End

Location: Earth

"It appears that what I seek, is closer than one might expect…Soundwave, track Dead End's ship's location" Megatron ordered.

-Later with Starscream and Knockout-

"Ah…our objective at last" Starscream said. Both Knockout and Starscream were sent to a mountain to find Dead End's ship, and hopefully Dead End. They didn't really need him alive, if he was offline then they could just retrieve his memory drive. But if possible, Megatron wanted Dead End brought to him. They had brought a Vehicon drilling team with them to aid in their task, and they had finally found the Stunticruiser, buried in rock. It was a fairly large fighter, about the size of Wheeljack's Jackhammer. The only difference is that it's colours were black and green.

"How is it that Soundwave managed to find Dead End's ship under such a large rock formation" Knockout asked.

"Never question what Soundwave can accomplish…only hope that it can never be turned against you" Starscream said, walking up to the top of the cruiser. But all of a sudden, Starscream let out a scream and quickly ran back to where Knockout stood.

"Wha…what is it" Knockout asked. Starscream turned back, slowly and shaking before saying, "Dark Energon" Knockout slowly started to walk towards the ship.

"Relax Screamer, it is only a very small concentration…at least I hope that's all it is" Knockout said before getting out his saw blade and cutting open an entrance in the top of the ship.

"And there we…whoa"

"What is it Knockout" Starscream asked.

"Something extremely disturbing"

-Back on the Nemesis-

"Lord Megatron" Starscream greeted the Decepticon Leader who walked into the lab.

"Do you have what I want" Megatron asked.

"Yes and no" Knockout said.

Starscream then moved out of the way to reveal a black, orange, green and yellow Cybertronian on the treatment table, a bed where Megatron once laid during his downed yet alive state. His body looked almost exactly the same as Wheeljack's except for the head. His arms and shoulders were orange and black, his legs were pretty much the same except for an added yellow on his thighs. His chest plate was yellow, orange and green, while the rest of his body was black. But his head was most unusual. It was almost a complete normal black head, with two orange stripes that could represent eyebrows, and the green eyes. But for the mouth…there was just a green gaping hole.

"Explain your answer to me, Knockout" Megatron ordered.

"Dead End is alive, in status for the moment…but it appears he has been exposed to Dark Energon"

"Hmm…yes…I can feel a link between us. Exactly how much Dark Energon was he exposed to" Megatron asked.

"Only enough to give him a system boost. Fortunately, since he stayed alive, he isn't an undead monster. But, his mouth and speech program have suffered critical damage. He will be unable to talk" Knockout explained.

"So…we brought him here for nothing" Starscream asked, displeased. At this moment, Dead End came online and rose from the table, sitting upright.

"Welcome Dead End, I am Megatron and it is because of me that you are back online. I trust you had a pleasant power saving period" Megatron said. Dead End merely looked at one place before looking at another, taking in his surroundings.

"Bah, what use is he to us. He has no mouth, therefore, has no voice" Starscream said.

_I may have no mouth, but I certainly still have a voice. _Starscream was surprised and freaked out as he heard a raspy and unsettling voice in his head.

"Wh-who did that" Starscream panicked.

"Calm yourself, Dead End is merely communicating with us by projecting his thoughts into our neuro-networks" Megatron said.

"He can do that" Knockout asked (yes, Megatron and Knockout also heard Dead End).

_Yes, there is many things I can do. But I do not require any special augmentations to realise that you must have had a reason for finding me. _Dead End reached around his back and revealed 2 green blades.

"There is no need for hostilities Dead End, we are on the same side. I merely want to know about what you last remember, what happened to you before you were brought back online…yes, we are indeed on Earth…WHAT" Megatron shouted as he just finished a one-on-one conversation with Dead End.

"What is it Lord Megatron" Starscream asked.

"The Autobot…is none other than the Wrecker Warpath" Megatron said.

"WARPATH?!" Starscream…well…screamed.

"Who's Warpath" Knockout asked. Dead End looked at Megatron for a moment, as if he was speaking to him.

"No Dead End…he is not kidding" Megatron said.

"Warpath is the most powerful Wrecker that ever lived. Even Wreckers eventually cease to function, but Warpath…nothing can stop him" Starscream said.

"Well he can't be that bad…can he" Knockout asked.

"Knockout, Warpath can take on armies by his lonesome…and his presence greatly tips the odds in the Autobots' favour" Megatron explained.

Knockout already knew that Starscream could exaggerate at times…but Megatron would never exaggerate such a thing.

"Dead End…it would be wise for you to join the Decepticon cause. We could use someone of your skills and combat expertise" Megatron said. Dead End looked at Megatron for a while…and suddenly Megatron let off a small laugh.

"What'd he say?" Knockout asked.

"He merely wants to know what he will be paid. Do not worry Dead End, by joining us you will become a part of great things, things that you could never have achieved through mere hired thug work" Megatron said.

"Welcome to the club. How about I repair that mouth of yours" Knockout asked, grabbing his tools. But Dead End immediately aimed his blade at Knockout.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…what did I say?" Knockout asked, panicking. Dead End looked at Knockout.

_My mouth is my shame, my silence is my motivation, my victory is my redemption._

"Great, another Soundwave" Knockout said, putting down his tools.

"Speaking of which" Megatron turned to Soundwave "Soundwave, continue monitoring surveillance and report any Autobot activity" Soundwave exited the lab and went for the ship's observation deck (or wherever Soundwave usually hangs out on his computer). He did not waste any time going to work and hooking up to the computer, following his orders.

…

That's how Soundwave will remain.

…

Dead End walked into the observation deck, getting familiar with the ship's layout. Soundwave turned to Dead End, silent as he ever was, and simply nodded to Dead End. Dead End looked at Soundwave for a few seconds, and then nodded back.

Silence...is not necessarily alone.

…

_**And there's chapter 3. Sorry that it is shorter than the first two. Chapter 4 will be posted as early as next Saturday. We also have 4 votes on Movie Drift who triple changes…opposing 0 votes on G1 Drift. By next week we will display the final results for Drift (which is so far tipped in the Movie Drift's favor). Also we're gonna be doing things a little different next week…but it's still gonna be cool! Please read and review! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Chain of Ka-mand

_**I don't own anything. Hello everyone, I'm Warpath361 and this is Chapter 4 of Transformers Prime Beast Hunters: Age of the Predacons. So, there are a few things to talk about. First, Drift voting: Movie triple changing Drift won by a landslide! Thank you to all who voted :) And second, I said we'd be doing things a little different this week…and we are! It's how this chapter was written (you'll notice it when you read). And now to respond to Reviews:**_

_**Fanatic97: I know right!**_

_**Kaleia: Warpath's reputation is impressive. Knockout has no idea what he's in for…oh yeah, and Dead End's cool. **_

_**Chobbitfan: Your hopes have been granted! Thanks for the chapter feedback!**_

_**Cf96: Thanks!**_

_**Guest: Thanks, I'm glad you agree with my version of DAKKA. And to define Dead End…he previously talked too much during his missions, kind of like how Deadpool does. But Dead End's talkativeness led to him being distracted and failing to kill Warpath. So now, Dead End decides to only communicate when necessary through a sort-of psychic communication that only works on robots. So now the only one more quiet than him is Soundwave. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

All was quiet during the evening at Hangar E…

*Snoring noises*

…okay scratch that. A late evening means the human children, even the hyperactive Miko, were sleeping…and snoring. But the Autobots were still awake.

While Ultra Magnus was at his computer again, Optimus Prime walked over to his friend and medic, Ratchet, who was at his own futuristic computer screen for some time. After looking at the screen more closely, Optimus could see what his friend was doing.

"Synthetic Energon?" Optimus asked.

"Indeed. I am concerned that without access to any Energon reserves since our base was destroyed, our ability to deal with any impending crisis will be severely hampered" Ratchet explained, turning from his screen to Optimus.

"A wise decision old friend" Optimus said, agreeing with Ratchet's actions.

"Just...please, manage your expectations. I am working with even more rudimentary hardware than before" Ratchet said in a sadder tone of voice.

"Prime!" Optimus and Ratchet turned to Agent Fowler, who was at the yellow railing.

"Satellite surveillance has picked up two signs of Decepticon activity" Fowler said. This alerted the rest of the Autobots.

"One near an oil field outside of EL Paso, the other near the Hiberties Bluffs in Scotland. So don't forget to pack your kilts" Fowler said, joking at the end. By this time, Miko started to awake.

"We must divide our resources, Ultra Magnus, lead the Wreckers to the Bluffs" Optimus ordered, looking at Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, Warpath, and Wheeljack.

"Yes, Optimus" Ultra Magnus said, understanding yet at the same time puzzled. He slowly walked up to Optimus before asking "Um, what's a kilt".

Optimus Prime turned to face away from him, turned his eyes to him, turned his eyes to where he was facing, leaned in a bit towards Ultra Magnus and whispered "Agent Fowler can at times be oblique. I find it best to simply nod and mobilize" Optimus explained, not actually answering the question, but instead providing Ultra Magnus with a long and wise version of 'I have no idea what this guy says so I just ignore him'.

Not wasting time, Ultra Magnus walked up to the three Wreckers, who were in a conversation, and said "Bulkhead, Warpath, Wheeljack, let's roll" Ultra Magnus ordered, not staying around for long by preparing for departure. Ultra Magnus' order caused Wheeljack to let out a heavy, displeased sigh…but he still bothered going.

As Ultra Magnus was walking he saw the Forge of Solus Prime.

"Wait, wait…what's that?" Warpath asked.

"You didn't know, that's the Forge of Solus Prime" Bulkhead said.

"Are you Ka-serious?" Warpath turned to Wheeljack and asked "Is he Ka-serious?" Wheeljack just smiled and nodded before saying "It's good to have the Path back"

"Optimus, I know there are many emotions tied to the forge" Ultra Magnus stated.

"This is no time to stand on ceremony" Optimus Prime said. Ultra Magnus understood and picked up the forge, not having much trouble with its weight.

"I would be honoured to put this to some practical use" Ultra Magnus said, before walking with the Wreckers to his ship.

-In the cold random nameless icy part of Earth-

All was pretty silent…except the wheezing sounds of the cold winds and collapsing structures of ice (chalk up another point for global warming). But not everything was natural, on top of an ice hill stood a huge beast, frozen as a result of the unforgiving temperatures (and chalk another point to cold temperatures…the score is now tied). But not even the elements could keep this beast tamed, because it suddenly began to thaw from the icy clutches. And with a glow of its evil eye, the dragon broke free, first its body and head, and then the rest of its body tasted freedom. Not taking even a minute to take in its surroundings, the cybernetic dragon flew far away, obviously sick of the cold.

-Aboard the Nemesis-

"Is it really wise for Shockwave to spawn an army of beasts, here in this laboratory, or within any part of this warship? I mean, not even the lone beast we had was compact enough to stroll these corridors…without tearing them asunder" Starscream explained, still against Project Predacon. But as usual, there wasn't too much Starscream could say that would convince anyone of his opinion…especially since that "anyone" was currently Megatron and Shockwave.

"Which reminds me, I am so very sorry for your loss" Starscream added, not actually having any truth in his sentence…not even in any individual word or phrase.

"I was referring to my offsite Laboratory, which we have erected expressly for the cloning procedures (I think that's what he said…times like this I wish I had access to the actual script)" Shockwave said, once again, having a plan for every obstacle…even when it came to Starscream's complaining.

"Ughhhh, you think of everything don't you?" Starscream groaned. Yes, yes he does.

Then all of a sudden the warship shook, followed by large sounds coming from the ceiling of the room, indicating someone or something has landed on the ship.

"We are under attack! Autobots?" Starscream asked.

"Illogical" Shockwave said, checking one of the ship's computers, as the thumping sound continued.

"But there appears to be an enormous mass upon the upper hull" Shockwave said.

-A few minutes later (one second actually…or at least that's what the video I'm watching displays)-

Megatron, Shockwave, and Starscream, along with Dead End and an elite team of Decepticon soldiers he was assigned to train walked to the upper levels of the ship. As soon as they opened the doors to the outside, they were greeted by the Predacon, who let out low, slightly adorable mewls (…at least I found it cute).

"How did it find us?" Starscream asked, not very pleased at the sight of the Predacon returning.

"Predacons possess precise homing instincts" Shockwave explained (so basically they're like the terminator).

"And astonishing resilience" Megatron added.

_Impressive_. Dead End put his swords behind his back, took one last look at the creature, and then made a hand gesture to his squad, which resulted in them heading back inside the ship, and Dead End shortly followed.

"Starscream, assume command of my beast" Megatron ordered, surprising (and scaring) Starscream.

"Me, master? I mean I wouldn't dream of ceasing such an honour from its very creator" Starscream said.

"Military command of the Predacon is most logical, since my services are required elsewhere" Soundwave said, walking off with Megatron. The door then shut on Starscream, leaving him with the Predacon, causing him to let out a small gasp/scream (my money's on the Predacon).

-At the Bluffs in Scotland-

Ultra Magnus' ship was just touching down in Scotland. Upon landing the Autobots were at the loading/unloading platform and lowering down to the ground.

"Alright Beast Hunters, according to our intel the Decepticons should be excavating for Predacon bones directly beneath us" Ultra Magnus explained.

"On it chief" Wheeljack said, quickly stepping off of the platform and moving ahead, looking both ways at one moment, but then he immediately continued on.

"Does Wheeljack not comprehend the chain of command? I didn't authorize him to advance without proper cover" Ultra Magnus asked Bulkhead, probably since he was the shorter bot…and yes Warpath is taller than Ultra Magnus, who is placed as almost as tall as Optimus.

"I'm sure Jackie's just trying to prove himself now that you and he are serving together again sir" Bulkhead said, not really sure of his own words.

"Yee-haw" Wheeljack shouted as he ran and jumped off the top of the canyon. Ultra Magnus just remained silent and watched…unconvinced of Bulkhead's explanation.

"I'm gonna go and provide Wheeljack with that proper ka-over (cover) that you mentioned" Warpath said to Ultra Magnus.

"Very well" Ultra Magnus said, agreeing with Warpath's suggestion. Warpath then activated his battle-mouth plate and proceeded to follow Wheeljack.

"Um, sir, may I ask a quick question" Bulkhead asked.

"What is it soldier" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Why is it that you are so hard on Jackie about protocol and chain of command, but you seem to be fine with Warpath doing his own thing" Bulkhead asked.

"Soldier, when I was assigned to lead the Wreckers, Wheeljack left. But Warpath stuck with me until the end, never leaving. During the time spent with him, I learned several things. One being that Warpath understands the chain of command, as he accepted me as his new leader, and two that Warpath is so skilled that he actually doesn't need to pay any regard to the chain of command. Yet he did. I decided that since Warpath stayed with me until the end, I would not bother trying enforce discipline on him, mostly because he did not make any mistakes that would ever cost him the lives of others…except the lives of cons. And in return, Warpath vowed that he would always accept me as his commander, no matter the ranking" Ultra Magnus explained.

Bulkhead simply nodded his head, taking in what Ultra Magnus told him.

As Wheeljack scaled down the canyon/mountain/cliff/whatever side, Warpath remained cloaked and scaled down with him, so silent that you couldn't even tell he was there. Wheeljack's climbing was interrupted as several small rocks landed on his head, causing him to look up.

"Jackie wait up, Ultra Magnus wants us to-"

"Blah, blah, blah" Wheeljack interrupted, continuing his actions.

"Shh, shh" Bulkhead shushed before pointing down. Wheeljack looked down and saw a con walking out of an opening in the base of the wall they were climbing down. The con stopped dead in his tracks after walking out for a moment, but he did not suspect the Wreckers' presence. Ultra Magnus then came over to the canyon top and kneeled down, also seeing the con. He groaned and changed his left hand into a gun.

"Wrecker fact #17" Wheeljack started.

"Guards never look up" Bulkhead finished. But he let out a grunt as he temporarily lost his footing, but fortunately he regained it. Unfortunately his small stumble caused a few more rocks to come loose and fall on Wheeljack's head. Fortunately for him he covered his face in time, and then the rocks fell to the ground. The rock's impact on the ground alerted the Decepticon guard, causing him to turn around and look up.

Unfortunately.

But the only thing he saw was Wheeljack jumping down, armed with his katanas.

One quick clean slice was all it took to sever the Decepticon's head from its body, which was followed by Wheeljack landing on the ground, surprisingly before the head made contact with the dirt surface. After properly standing up, Wheeljack turned around and looked up at Bulkhead.

"Heh, heh" Bulkhead chuckled before looking up at Ultra Magnus, who took a glance at Bulkhead before turning his attention to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack did an imitation of a salute with his katanas, but Wheeljack's amusement was interrupted by the entrance of several Vehicon soldiers.

"Scrap" Wheeljack said before activating his battle mouth-plate thing. The Vehicons raised their weapons and started firing upon Wheeljack, who used his swords to deflect the bullets. Wheeljack kept on deflecting, never losing focus, and once he got close enough to a Vehicon soldier he slashed at the con before delivering a powerful kick to send it air born. But it didn't stay off the ground for long, cause Bulkhead had jumped down from the cliff and landed with his wrecking ball arm hitting the con. After landing, Bulkhead changed his other hand (his right hand) into a wrecking ball and bashed the con behind him. The three remaining cons still kept attacking (they must have amazingly horrible aim), unfortunately for them, Ultra Magnus started firing at them from above before jumping down, reaching around his back for the forge, and slamming the powerful hammer at the ground, blowing away the remaining cons. One of them got hit by Bulkhead's wrecking ball, another got up and ran towards Ultra Magnus, only to be swatted away by the forge the Autobot wielded. Despite the impossible odds, the last Vehicon still ran towards Ultra Magnus…only to be defeated by the Commander's hammer.

But the Autobots were not done yet, because a squad of 5 more Vehicon troopers came running out of the passage, guns blazing. It was at this moment Warpath uncloaked and stabbed the Vehicon behind the rest of his squad right in the spark. One of the Vehicons turned around and opened fire at Warpath. Warpath did some short side-step dodges before throwing his dagger at the con's face, causing it to fall to the ground, dead. The last three started to turn around to face Warpath, but Warpath expected this. He reached around his back to grab his war-hammers and then swung the hammer in his right hand at the con to the right, pounding it to the ground. He swung the hammer in his left hand at the con on the left, sending it flying towards Bulkhead, who bashed the con away. Finally, Warpath slammed both his hammers together, with the last con's head in the middle. After completely crushing the con's head, Warpath put his hammers behind his back and retrieved his dagger from the con's face.

At this time, the rest of the Autobots disarmed, Bulkhead changing his wrecking balls back into his hands, Ultra Magnus putting the forge behind his back, and Wheeljack returning his katanas to his back.

"That's why we wait for cover" Ultra Magnus said. Wheeljack turned around and de-activated his mouth-cover, looking like he was about to respond, but this was halted by a sudden knocking noise emanating from Wheeljack.

"Aww bolts" Wheeljack groaned, knowing exactly what caused the sounds. He then opened his chest plate, revealing a…let's call it, breathless Miko…who was obviously trying to catch her breath.

"Uhh" Bulkhead…um…said/started/begun/groaned/muttered/whatever once he saw his human friend (I couldn't find the right word).

"Forgot you were in there kid" Wheeljack said, walking over to a rock and setting Miko down.

"At least I didn't heave on any floor mats this time" Miko said…before throwing up a little in her mouth.

-On the nemesis-

"You miserable beast. I am your commanding officer, and I order you to crawl into your kennel NOW!" Starscream ordered. The Predacon merely let out a growl of refusal.

"I said go already!" Starscream shouted, zapping the beast with a stun baton. This just made the Predacon angry, because it turned around and let out a stream of flames in Starscream's direction.

Unfortunately (unless you're a fan of Starscream's health), Starscream ducked and avoided the fiery blast…well…almost. Starscream panicked after discovering that the burning noise he was hearing was coming from the tip of his horn…which was burning. Starscream used his hands to smother the heat…and look like an idiot to anyone who was watching.

…Stupid, Stupid Starscream.

-At the monitoring section of the Nemesis-

Dead End had dismissed his team for a break from training, providing Dead End time to comb over the Decepticon files, which he was allowed to view in order to bring him up to speed regarding Decepticon operations on Earth. Dead End looked at one of the viewing monitors, which displayed Starscream's failed attempts to get the Predacon to do what he wanted. This amused Dead End to no…well, end.

"Commander, we are ready to resume training" said one of Dead End's squad members, or as Dead End refers to them, students. He communicated with Dead End via com-link.

Dead End walked out of the room to where his team was, passing Knockout.

'Something about that guy freaks me out' Knockout thought before walking to the lab.

_**If Knockout thinks he's bad, he should meet who's writing this story…a real crazy dude. Ahem, so the different thing I mentioned earlier was writing a chapter about a Transformers Prime Beast Hunter Episode, but adding in Warpath and Dead End. The episode is 6, chain of command and we haven't quite finished it yet (It's a lot of writing so that's why this chapter is extra long). Next week we might be able to put up the rest of the altered episode…hopefully. Please read and review! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Chain of Ka-mand Part 2

_**I don't own anything…well I might, but I don't own transformers at least. Hello and here we are with Chapter 5. Time to finish the events of 'Chain of Command' and be awesome! And now for some review replies. **_

_**Kaleia: Imagine Ironhide playing Bagpipes, thanks for the compliment!**_

_**Cf96: Thank you, and Optimus was totally ignoring him, he just wouldn't admit it.**_

_**Guest: You're welcome!**_

_**Bliefeather4299: Thanks! Our writing division really enjoys creating this story. **_

_**PhantomWorks- Stories division: It's a good thing AOE Drift won then!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

-Back at the bluffs-

"And what could've possibly compelled you to bring the native" Ultra Magnus asked, staring face to face Wheeljack, rather displeased. Wheeljack just rolled his eyes to the side, thinking back to what 'compelled' him.

_The Wreckers were just about to board Ultra Magnus' ship, Wheeljack behind the group. _

"_Yo!" Wheeljack turned around to see that the owner of the voice was Miko. _

"_Can I come with?" Miko asked. _

"_Why not?" _

"Are your circuits impaired soldier?" Ultra Magnus asked, bringing Wheeljack back to reality.

"Prime told you to lead the Wreckers on this one, I assumed he meant all of them" Wheeljack explained.

"Are you mocking your commanding officer" Ultra Magnus asked, not believing the disrespectful Wrecker.

"Wouldn't think of it sir, kid's a full-blown Wrecker. Isn't that right Bulkhead" Wheeljack asked, gesturing to his best friend.

"Well…" Bulkhead tried to say a sentence…but he couldn't.

"Look, she may be small, but she saved my tail-pipe, snuffed an Insecticon, all on her own" Wheeljack explained.

"Outside standard protocol no doubt" Ultra Magnus said, still unconvinced.

"Sir, with respect, this human not only knows Wrecker protocol, she also thinks and sounds like a Wrecker. And if she did scrap an Insecticon, she may prove to help us on this mission" Warpath pointed out.

"The point is, I can handle myself…sir" Miko said.

"Miko has been through worse and we've drawn out the enemy and cleared passage" Bulkhead added, supporting Wheeljack and Miko. Ultra Magnus let out a grunt of unknown intention...probably out of frustration.

-On the Nemesis warship-

The Predacon was having a nice rest…but like all good things, it came to an end as Starscream walked in, sporting the Apex armor.

"Okay…NOW IN YOU GO!" Starscream commanded.

The Cybertronian reptile responded with a roar of defiance, and aggression from being disturbed from its nap.

"Pft, do your worst. The Apex armor is virtually-" Starscream didn't finish his sentence with words…but rather screams as the Predacon picked Starscream up with its mouth and swung him around. After a few swings and Star-screams, the robotic dragon threw his 'commanding officer' at the wall above the door.

"Starscream, are you with the beast?" Megatron asked over the com-link, which Starscream was able to hear.

"Y-yes, Master! We've been reviewing attack maneuvers…he's doing quite well" Starscream said…some of the words in his sentence containing truth.

"One of the excavation teams has failed to report in" Megatron said.

"I shall assemble my seeker armada immediately and-"

"I would prefer that you lead our newly returned asset on this mission, so that we may see if our Predacon is as adept at fetching bones, as it is hunting Autobots" Megatron ordered.

-Back in Scotland-

The Autobots were now searching for the Predacon bone in the tunnels beneath their very ship.

Ultra Magnus was on point, followed by…

"Is this it?" Miko asked, holding up an object and interrupting the author.

Ultra Magnus turned around and said "No, that is a rock" before continuing to walk through the tunnel. Warpath was right behind Ultra Magnus before he caught up with his shoulder padded friend, walking alongside him.

"Okay yeah, I completely guessed on the 'she may help us' part, but still-"

"Warpath, may I ask you something" Ultra Magnus asked.

"You just did. Haha, just Ka-idding (kidding), ask away" Warpath said.

"…right, I have met a lot of disrespectful soldiers in my day, but I would think that given the circumstances, even Wheeljack should pay more attention to the chain of command. I was hoping you may know why he disregards it" Ultra Magnus explained.

"It's kinda funny actually. Until Wheeljack gets to know you more, all he'll see is slave-driver trying to get him to do what you want. And, I suspect, that until you get to know Wheeljack more, all you'll see is a disrespectful soldier that's gonna get us all ka-illed (killed)" Warpath explained.

Ultra Magnus paid attention to what Warpath said, but he wasn't sure if his friend was right. Ultra Magnus knew Wheeljack quite a bit, but he still thought Wheeljack was gonna get everyone killed.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were starting a conversation of their own.

"Heh, just like old times, huh Jackie?" Bulkhead asked.

"Except back then I didn't need permission to pick my partners" Wheeljack replied with distaste and negativity.

"C'mon we're all on the same team, hey Beast Hunters right?" Bulkhead pointed out. At this point Wheeljack quit walking and turned around to face Bulkhead.

"During all those cycles it took me to travel to Earth all I could think about was 'Getting our band of brothers back together'…but this isn't the line-up I had in mind" Wheeljack said, looking at Ultra Magnus.

"…you did the smart thing Bulk, leaving the Wreckers when you did, while we were still bringing our A-game, before the rust set in" Wheeljack said, before he continued walking.

"Wait, I thought Wheeljack was the one who left the Wreckers" Miko said, entering what was left of the convo.

"Jackie basically deserted once the Wreckers fell under Ultra Magnus' command. I transferred out before then, to join up with Optimus in the battle of Thunder Head Pass…sometimes I think Jackie feels like I deserted him" Bulkhead said.

"You don't want to be the one who breaks up the band Bulk" Miko said, right before the tunnel started to shake and she fell off the rock she was standing. Thankfully Bulkhead caught her.

The rest of the bots turned around, looking in a few directions, probably for an explanation as to what was happening.

"What was that" Bulkhead asked. A small growl was heard from the side of the tunnel they already walked through, which was followed by some noises that sounded like metal rapidly hitting the ground, as if…something was approaching.

"Whatever it is, it's big" Wheeljack started, followed by more rapidly growing sounds and a growl "and it's coming fast". Warpath activated his mouth guard and changed his right hand into his shot gun and changed his left hand into a rocket launcher. Ultra Magnus came up to the rest of the group, expecting something to appear. And seconds later, the Predacon the Autobots (except Warpath) saw before slammed into the tunnel wall before running on its four legs towards the Beast Hunters (so, the Beast Hunters are hunting the bones that are related to a hunter who hunts Autobots which in this case are Beast Hunters…must be hunting season or some other explainable, possibly in-explicable scrap that nobody told me about).

"The Predacon" Ultra Magnus said before shouting "Let's roll!" Ultra Magnus led by example, transforming into his truck mode. He was joined by Bulkhead, Warpath and Wheeljack also transforming into their alt modes and driving away from the beast. The Predacon took a bite at the closest Autobot, Ultra Magnus. But he evaded it and sped up to catch up with Wheeljack and Warpath.

"It's back?" Miko asked in surprise, peering her head out Bulkhead's right window.

At this moment the Predacon charged and then let loose a fireball, but all the Autobots avoided the dangerous attack. The Predacon got closer to Bulkhead and tried to bite him, but Bulkhead was fortunate enough to keep out of the beast's range. Up ahead, Ultra Magnus spotted another route in the tunnel's wall. The Autobot lieutenant took a sharp turn to the left and made it into the entrance, as did the rest of the Autobots…as well as the Predacon.

But this tunnel wasn't as big as the first as it slowly got a smaller the farther they went. It came to the point that the Predacon was stuck in its place, unable to pursue. Warpath checked his rear-view mirrors and saw the stalled metal-dragon. Seeing this as an opportunity to counter-attack, Warpath rotated his cannon so that it was aiming at the Predacon, before firing off an explosive shell. The shell quickly travelled down the tunnel, hitting the beast in a short time. The Predacon threw its head back in pain, but quickly shrugged it off and fired off a large stream of flames, which threatened to burn the Beast Hunters.

Miko's eyes went wide as she saw the approaching danger.

"Accelerate!" Ultra Magnus ordered, seeing light at the end of the tunnel.

After the Autobots reached the light, they turned to the left/right and dodged the flames that went straight down the middle.

"That rock won't hold him forever. We need to contact base and request reinforcements" Ultra Magnus said, transforming into robot-mode with the Wreckers.

"Wreckers don't call for back-up" Wheeljack said proudly, as Warpath stood beside him.

Ultra Magnus, and Bulkhead turned to Wheeljack.

"What Jackie means is we can't get a com-link signal this far underground" Bulkhead said, turning back to Ultra Magnus, who looked at Bulkhead before turning to Wheeljack, who crossed his arms.

"Miko, I have to get you out of here, gonna need you to climb" Bulkhead said, putting Miko down a rock.

A good plan, cause right above them was an opening that could bring a skilled climber back to the surface.

"No way, I want to help" Miko said bravely.

"And you will. Your mission: Reach my ship so you can contact Optimus Prime" Ultra Magnus said, looking at Miko.

"Yes, sir" Miko saluted before beginning to climb the rock.

The Beast Hunters heard the Predacon letting out growls and roars as it was breaking through the rock.

"Not sure I like the sound of that" Wheeljack said.

"So uh…" Bulkhead started.

"We make our stand, here and now" Ultra Magnus finished, getting out his hammer as Wheeljack and Bulkhead changed their hands into blasters, and Warpath changed his right hand into his shotgun.

"Hu-ah! It's Ka-Blamming Time!

Later on…

The Predacon had finally made its way into the end of the tunnel, finding Ultra Magnus standing across from it, armed with the Forge of Solus Prime.

The Predacon let out a war-cry before crawling towards Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus waited until the beast got close enough, and at the last second, nailed it right in the face with the legendary hammer, causing the Predacon to stumble back a bit.

"Open fire!"

Wheeljack began firing at the Predacon from the left, Bulkhead shooting from the right. Barely affected by the blaster-fire, the Predacon swung its tail at Bulkhead, only grazing his back. The Predacon stored up flames in its mouth, before releasing them at Wheeljack, who moved out of the way. The same action was used against Bulkhead, then Ultra Magnus. Warpath came out of cloaking and appeared behind the beast, shooting at it with his shotgun. Some of the bullets hit an opening in the Predacon's back, causing it to roar in pain. In anger, the Predacon began storing up a wave of flames in its mouth. Warpath saw and prepared for this, changing his weapon back into his hand. When the beast let loose the fiery inferno, Warpath activated his Flak Shield on his left arm, which withstood the powerful flames. Warpath then began to step closer to the dragon, reaching his right arm behind his back to grab one of his hammers.

"Warpath KA-SMASH!" Warpath yelled as he smacked the Predacon right in the face with his hammer. The tremendous blow sent the beast flying on its side, unable to get up immediately, it let out a roar then brought its tail down towards Warpath.

"No you don't" Bulkhead said as he caught the tail. But his plan didn't work, because the Predacon simply lifted its tail, swung Bulkhead around a bit, and then launched him right at Ultra Magnus, sending the two right into a wall. The Predacon walked towards the two fallen bots, but his attention was sent toward whoever was shooting his face.

"HEY HOTHEAD" Wheeljack yelled, shooting at the beast. When the Predacon opened its mouth to breath fire, Wheeljack armed an explosive and chucked it right the Predacon's mouth.

'Its going…going' Wheeljack thought.

The Predacon used its tail to swat the explosive away, right at wall, then at a different wall, until it landed a few feet from Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead.

"Aw scrap" Wheeljack and Warpath both said before the explosive went off.

-A little later-

Warpath woke up, surprisingly not covered in any rubble.

"What in the name of 'everything I ever destroyed' happened? Why didn't that ugly creature finish me off" Warpath said to himself before looking at his hands and seeing that they weren't there.

He deactivated his cloaker and confirmed that he wasn't an Auto-ghost.

-Cycles ago-

"_Aw scrap" _

_The walls began to come down on the bots. Thinking quick, Warpath dove away from the falling rocks, landing on the ground. Warpath's cloaking system activated from the impact, but also put Warpath in a short-stasis. The Predacon looked over what was left of the area, seeing no Autobots. But it did see something peculiar on the ground. It picked the object off the ground and flew out the enlarged opening to the outside. _

-Present time with Warpath-

Warpath walked over to a large pile of boulders and rocks and he started to lift them off. After the large pieces of rock were removed, Bulkhead, and Ultra Magnus got their selves out of the remaining rubble.

Another pile of rock started to move, and out came Wheeljack.

"Well that didn't go exactly as planned" Wheeljack joked.

"That's because any first-cycle cadet knows better than to detonate a grenade in a confined space" Ultra Magnus said, angrily walking over to Wheeljack.

'Although reckless, the rubble did conceal our location from the Predacon so it couldn't scrap us' Warpath thought.

"Even if I intended the confined space to be the belly of the beast" Wheeljack said.

"Uh sir…" Bulkhead tried to say.

"Your actions continue to be just one step removed from getting us all scrapped" Ultra Magnus said.

"With all due respect sir, the Predacon's loose and Miko is out there alone" Bulkhead said before running out of the area with his right hand turned into a wrecking ball.

"Permission to provide cover, sir?" Wheeljack asked.

-Back on the surface-

The Autobots finally climbed back up to the surface and saw something extremely unusual. There was someone in the Apex Armor…and whoever it was, was beating the heck out of the seeker elites. It delivered an uppercut and a kick to one before saying "Who's wrecking who now?"

'Miko' Warpath thought.

The other seeker went up to her and ended up getting flanked then lifted by Miko. The seeker then got dropped to the ground.

"Miko?" Bulkhead said/asked.

"Perhaps you weren't wrong about the human after all" Ultra Magnus said to Wheeljack.

"Hit with the right, now the left…OH OH OH give him the flying kick!" Warpath cheered, punching the air like a kid watching boxing.

Miko the delivered a flying kick to the seeker, causing it to fall to the ground, in front of Starscream.

"You do know that I vanquished Cliffjumper don't you?" Starscream asked, in a fairly intimidating voice.

"Big whoop, I snuffed Hardshell" Miko said, staring down Starscream. After an unfinished staring contest, the rest of the Autobots started running towards Miko and Starscream.

"Retreat!" Starscream ordered, looking scared. The command led to Starscream and the two seekers transforming into jet mode, flying away.

"Aw" Miko and Warpath both complained. The Autobots finally caught up to Miko.

"They got away with the bone" Miko said.

"Hey you brought your A-game kid, like a true Wrecker" Wheeljack said before giving her a fist-bump on the armored shoulder, cheering Miko up.

Wheeljack saw Warpath and Bulkhead standing behind Miko and smiled.

"And I want to remember us just like this" Wheeljack looked at Ultra Magnus before finishing with "Before the rust sets in" Wheeljack walked away from the group before transforming into car mode, driving away.

"What? Where's Wheeljack going" Miko asked, confused.

"Solo" Bulkhead said.

"Again?" Miko asked.

"Jackie just Ka-broke up the band" Warpath said in a sad tone of voice.

_**And there we have it! Chapter 5…finally finished that chain of command episode…oh and yes, we didn't go over the entire episode cause that would take too long. This story is gonna focus on Warpath and other new characters…and Starscream getting hurt (sorry Starscream fans. I like Starscream's character…but I unfortunately just love to see him get what's coming to him). Oh and next week (if I am able to post) there will be some more new characters. Oh and there will also be another voting, but you'll get to hear more about in Chapter 6! Please Read, review, and have a nice time!-Warpath361, owner of Warpath361productions. **_


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid, Stupid Starscream

_**I don't own Transformers. Hello and welcome to Chapter 6. Sorry for posting this a day late but my Saturday was really busy. We got some new characters in here as well as a new voting subject found at the ending of this chapter. So let's roll!**_

_**Kaleia: I'm glad you saw the Hulk reference. The story you have sounds original and creative…though to be honest I don't really read too many fics about humans turning into Transformers. But I do like the thought of Fowler becoming a Wrecker.**_

_**Cf96: Thanks!**_

_**Fanatic97: If Wreckers divide, that only means they can do damage to multiple places. **_

_**CREED6: Drift is confirmed to be in the story. I like the idea of Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Jazz...not too sure about Breakaway though. Thanks! **_

_**Tomorrow's Hero: Thanks!**_

"What is it Soundwave" Megatron asked, walking over to the computer screen aboard the warship. On the screen he saw a location displayed with a Predacon signature.

"Excellent work" Megatron said. The door to the observation deck opened up and revealed Starscream.

"I have returned Master, your beast is currently holding onto the Predacon bone" Starscream said.

"Starscream, Soundwave tells me that the Apex Armor is missing from the vault, you wouldn't happen to know of its whereabouts, would you" Megatron asked in a menacing voice.

"I haven't the clue, but perhaps it will turn up in time" Starscream said nervously.

"Perhaps? Turn up?" Megatron started.

"Uh…yes Master, I-"

"You what, Starscream? Lost it?" Megatron asked angrily.

"No, Master! I wouldn't" Starscream backing away

"You better be right…welcome back Dead End" Megatron said unexpectedly.

"Dead End, where?" Starscream asked, looking around the room. As if on cue, Dead End appeared right before Megatron, bowing before his leader.

"WHA! How'd he do that" Starscream asked.

"Cloaking technology. Unlike you Starscream, Dead End keeps track of his equipment" Megatron said.

Dead End then looked up at Megatron and brought up his right arm, which revealed a Predacon bone.

"Well done Dead End. I assume there was no confrontation" Megatron asked.

_They didn't even know we were there._ Dead End communicated to Megatron.

"Good, your newly assembled Stealth team is proving to be very successful. Because of this success, I will present you with another task" Megatron said, walking over to the computer screen.

"Another Predacon bone has been found, I want it delivered to me immediately. I want your team to be briefed and dispatched with you" Megatron ordered.

"Wait…did you say team, Master" Starscream asked. 5 more Decepticons behind Dead End uncloaked. 4 of them looked like Vehicons, except with black armor. The fifth con was different from the rest, it looked similar to Bumblebee, except red and black with sleeker armor.

"WHA" Starscream…well, screamed.

"Stealthicons reporting, Lord Megatron" the red one said.

"Your punctuality is impressive, and who might you be" Megatron asked.

"Stealthicon 02 Stinger, a humble servant of the Decepticon cause" Stinger said.

_And my second-in-command. _

"Very well then. Since the entire team has been briefed, I expect an immediate departure" Megatron said, making a hand gesture to the coordinates.

_It will be done my lord._

And with, the Stealthicons went back into cloaking, disappearing from the room.

"Starscream, take me to the Predacon bone you found" Megatron ordered.

"Yes Master"

-Back on Ultra Magnus' ship-

"Where do you think he could be? What if he doesn't come back?" Bulkhead asked, very concerned about his friend.

"Bulkhead, you need to cool your circuitry. I don't think Wheeljack will be gone as long as you think" Warpath said, trying to cheer his fellow Wrecker up.

"But, what if he left the planet?"

"Jackie told me the Jackhammer was shot down and currently in Ka-scraped shape. He ka-ouldn't (couldn't) leave the planet" Warpath said.

"But, but…"

"Bulkhead, just relax, I bet you a grenade that you'll see Wheeljack again before the day ends" Warpath said. Bulkhead then became silent…but looked a little happier. Why? Because Bulkhead knew Warpath wouldn't risk losing a single grenade to a bet…unless Warpath was 100% sure of the outcome.

Miko was glad that Warpath was with the Team Prime. Not only was he cool and a hard-core fighter, he was also great with words.

-In the mountains of Peru-

Dead End and his Team were digging in the caves of a large mountain, splitting up into teams in order to maximize work efficiency…or something like that.

_Stinger report. _

At the very peak of the mountain stood Stinger, surveying the surrounding area with a Photon Burst Rifle (FOC or ROTDS).

"No sign of suspicious, unusual, or Autobot activity that would compromise the mission sir" Stinger said into the com-link.

_Good._

Dead End had no need to remind his squad in the field of what he expects, because they already know. Each Stealthicon had been on the list of 'volunteers', Vehicons who wanted to be a part of Dead End's team. Dead End never felt the need to force people to do what he wants. Dead End personally only does things because he wants to do them, not because he has to.

"Sir, this is Stealthicon 03, we have found-"

_I gave you a name, I expect you to use it._

"…sorry sir, this is Deadlock, we have found an object that has the same CNA signature of a Predacon. We found the bone" Deadlock said.

_Excellent. _

Dead End then pressed a button on his com-link that signalled the Stealthicons to regroup at the rendezvous point. Dead End and the Stealthicon with him transformed into their car modes. Deadlock and the 2 Stealthicons with him transformed into their alt modes too. And like the others Stingers transformed into his alt mode, a Pagani Huayra, which drove off into a tunnel that went down the mountain.

-On the Warship-

"Get back to your Kennel!" Starscream yelled, kicking the Predacon in the tail. Not liking its tail being abused, it lashed out its dangerous appendage back at Starscream. Unfortunately, the tail attack was a miss and only hit the communication dish.

"You mindless brute, look what you've done" Starscream said. The Predacon growled back at Starscream, looking annoyed and unpleasant.

-At the mountains of Peru-

"Sir, there is no response from the ship" Stinger said, sitting on a large rock.

…_unfortunate. We will hold position until contact can be made. _

Dead End sat down on the ground, shortly followed by the rest of his squad, except Stinger who was already sitting.

…

…..

….

_Anybody bring some cards?_

-A lot later on the Nemesis-

"Communications have been down for how long?" Megatron angrily asked, taking large uneven steps toward Starscream.

"Soundwave practically has the dish repaired Master" Starscream said in a worried voice.

Like he said, Soundwave was hard at work, typing in several keys in a fashion that is only pulled off by the silent Decepticon.

"Which is all well and good for Soundwave, but for YOU" Megatron said, swinging his arm to the side, batting the air, which made Starscream flinch.

"Knockout to Lord Megatron please come in" Knockout's voice requested over the radio.

"See, all fixed" Starscream said.

-Back at Peru-

"Got any threes" Stealthicon 05 asked Stinger.

"Go fish" Stinger said.

05 groaned before picking up another card from the deck.

_Since I know you have them…how about you give me all your threes 05?_

05 groaned again before giving up 3 cards, which all went to Dead End.

Only 05, Dead End, and Stinger were still playing Go Fish. Deadlock had volunteered to keep radioing HQ for a ground bridge, rather than playing a game. 04 and 06 were out and had started their own game of ninja, taking turns trying to cut off the other's hand (ninja Decepticon style). Both were evenly matched, no hands cut off…yet.

"Got any sevens, boss?" Stinger said in a confident tone.

Dead End looked Stinger straight in the eye before giving Stinger half of his cards.

05's mouth would've dropped…if Vehicons had mouths. Stinger chuckled before adding the sevens to Stingers winning pile, giving Stinger the biggest of all.

"And you guys just got stung" Stinger joked before receiving a groan from all but Dead End, who projected a groan into Stinger's mind.

"That one sentence destroys the very essence of humorous quips" Deadlock remarked.

"At least I have a one liner" Stinger protested.

_Sorry punk, but you just reached a Dead End._

04-06 laughed at Dead End's one liner, and even Deadlock was smirking.

"…well played"

"Stealthicons to Decepticon Warship, requesting a bridge at our current location" Deadlock said into the radio, once again.

In about 10 nanoclicks a Bridge appeared.

_Fun time's over, Stealthicons let's disappear._

Dead End and his squad packed up the cards and then ran through the Bridge.

-With Warpath and the others-

"Are we there yet?" Warpath asked for the 15th time, much to the displeasure of Ultra Magnus...at least up until now.

"Affirmative Warpath, we have finally arrived" Ultra Magnus said, relieved that he would never have to answer the dreaded question for the rest of the day.

After landing, the Autobots and human girl exited the ship via unloading/loading lift. After walking inside the base, they saw Agent Fowler, June Darby, Arcee and Wheeljack enter the base through a ground bridge.

"You owe me one grenade Bulk" Warpath whispered to his green plated friend. Ultra Magnus walked off somewhere as Bulkhead approached Wheeljack, followed by Warpath.

Wheeljack held out his arm and hand, and after a few seconds, Bulkhead grabbed it, no words even necessary.

"Yay, you're Ka-friends again!…but someone still owes me a grenade"

-Back at the Nemesis-

"Good work Dead End, despite Starscream's failures you were able to hold onto the bone and successfully deliver it to me" Megatron said, holding up a Predacon spine bone.

_It was my pleasure, Lord Megatron. _

"But one thing still makes me curious Dead End. Why do you serve me instead of going back to being a freelance mercenary" Megatron asked.

Dead End was silent for a moment.

_I only work for the best…besides, I still have another job to do._

"You do realize your contract to kill Warpath was terminated" Megatron pointed out.

_Nevertheless, I will get the job done. _

…

"Impressive, but do not let your goal to end the Wrecker result in your destruction. I lost a very good warrior to his determination of avenging his brother" Megatron explained.

_Who killed his brother?_

"…Starscream. You are dismissed Dead End" Megatron ordered.

Dead End disappeared from the room, not making a single sound as he exited the room.

'Starscream is a hindrance…but also a special Decepticon in the eyes of Megatron' Dead End thought.

Dead End stopped and pressed a finger to his forehead.

_Stinger abort. I repeat, do not terminate Starscream. _

_**And done. I once again apologize for being a day late in posting this. And now for another vote! Which voice of Grimlock sounds better? 1: G1 Grimlock "Me, Grimlock no bozo, me Grimlock king!" Or 2: Fall of Cybertron "No one controls…GRIMLOCK!" Or does a mix of the two work better? Please feel free to leave feedback of any sort by reviewing. Have a great day, night, etc. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Ironmech and Warmachine

_**I don't own Transformers. Hello and I'm back…a little late though. Unfavorable circumstances have delayed the work on the story so I am sorry to say but chapters will no longer be posted weekly. Instead, they will be posted every 2 Saturdays…if possible. But in other news, I would like to thank everyone who participated in the Grimlock voice vote. The winner is FOC voice! Now on with the story!**_

_**tankbuster626: Thanks for the input!**_

_**CREED6: Thanks for voting, despite the outcome. **_

_**Kaleia: At the end of chapter 6 Dead End discovered that Megatron didn't want anyone killing Starscream…at least not yet. Dead End ordered Stinger to abort the mission to kill Starscream (a mission given to him as soon as Dead End found out Starscream was responsible for the Space Bridge problems). Sorry if the ending was a little unclear. **_

_**Cf96: Thanks, and you'll have to keep reading to find out what's up with Grimlock. **_

_**Guest: Glad you liked the characters. **_

Warpath was, once again, cleaning his weaponry, starting with his basic weapons, and then eventually coming to his last item, his own chest cannon.

The Wrecker happily sang an old tune he just loved.

"I got the cons...IN A HEADLOCK, I got the cons...IN MY SHOTGUN SIGHT, I load my weapons and I'm ready to fight, if you say that's wrong then I'll show you what's right, cause I got the cons...FACE BETWEEN MY HAMMER, I got the-"

"Warpath?" The tall red mech looked down to see Jack looking right at him.

"Yeah Jake?"

"No...Jack"

"Wheeljack wants something?"

"NO, I'm saying my name is Jack" Jack said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Warpath let out a long sound of understanding before continuing with "What do you need Jack?"

"I was just wondering where you heard that song...I could've swore I heard Ratchet singing something like that before" Jack explained. Warpath put down his origin-less huge polishing cloth on the table.

"Well, an old Autobot Veteran taught it to me. His name was Ironhide" Warpath said.

"Yip yip yip yip…Did you just say Ironhide?" Ratchet came over to Warpath and Jack.

"Oh yeah! You, Bumblebee and Optimus were special friends of Ironhide weren't you?" Warpath asked.

"That is correct Warpath. It is very tragic that he couldn't be standing with us this very day" Ratchet said in a sad tone.

"Agreed, last known mission he went on was a scouting mission, nobody ka-ame (came) back from that" Warpath said, also with sadness.

"Well, you must have had some good times with him" Jack said, trying to cheer up everyone.

"OH we totally Ka-did. Let me tell you about the first time I met him"

-Many stellar cycles ago-

"Luke, I am your Father" Darth Vader said.

"NOOOOOO"

-...Many stellar cycles ago ON CYBERTRON!-

"So I ripped his head off and attached an explosive to it. Then after using the con's face for facial recognition, I chucked his head through the doors as they opened and Ka-bliterated the guards on the other side" a younger and shorter Warpath explained excitedly, walking down a hall with Cliffjumper...yeah that's right, Cliffjumper.

"Well that's one way to take a Decepticon Outpost" Cliffjumper noted.

"Yeah, you could say they had gotten too far 'ahead' of themselves" Warpath joked. Cliffjumper groaned.

"That's horrible...and it doesn't even make much sense" Cliffjumper said.

"Oh really? How about, they really blew their tops over that move"

"No"

"Hey, I gave them a 'heads up'"

"...are you serious?"

"Whenever someone says 'Use your head Warpath' I'm gonna say 'Why, using cons' heads gives us mind-blowing resu-"

"WARPATH, STOP!"

...

Both bots broke into a fit of laughter, enjoying the...okay, I honestly don't know what's with them. But in any case, both bots came to a stop when they were right outside the armoury.

"Well this is where we part ways, see ya around Cliff. Try not to die" Warpath said.

"Don't worry. Remember, when you mess with Cliffjumper" Cliffjumper started as he continued down the hall.

"You get the horns" Warpath finished, walking into the armoury.

Warpath already knew what he needed. He grabbed a Nucleon Charge Sniper Rifle off the wall before going to the full-auto rack. He grabbed one Neutron Assault Rifle (WFC) and then went over to the rocket stack to grab a light Thermo Rocket Launcher (WFC as usual). He was about to go for some grenade before a hand cut him off.

"I'll take those" Warpath looked up to see a red bot with black shoulders grab the last few grenades.

"Who in the heck are you to deny me the tools I need to deliver a violent and painful death to all cons who get in my way?" Warpath angrily asked.

"Name's Ironhide kid, and I'm your partner on this mission" Ironhide said.

"Command paired me up with an ancient walking pile o' scrap! I knew Ka-mand was up to something" Warpath muttered. Ironhide then aimed his Scatter Blaster at Warpath in a short sudden movement.

"…nice reflexes, not my weapon of choice though, only good from a short range" Warpath said. Ironhide changed his shotgun back into his hand.

"You're from the Wreckers, shouldn't you challenge yourself more" Ironhide asked, grabbing some ammo clips.

"I'll challenge myself when I stop having fun doing what I'm doing" Warpath said.

"Hey kid, head's up!"

Warpath spun around and caught a cylinder-like object, about the size of a large grenade.

"You have some pretty good reflexes too. That one grenade can create a bigger explosion than those grenades I just grabbed. Now if you're done picking out your toys how about we go test these babies out" Ironhide said heading out the door.

"Now your ka-speaking my language gramps" Warpath said, following Ironhide.

"Command only told me that I would meet my partner in the Armoury, care to brief me on what we're doing?" Warpath asked.

"The cons recently took over a section of Omicron city, an area that currently is out of our scout's vision range. No clue what's out there except for the fact they're able to shoot down any air forces within Nano clicks. Command wanted to send in only a small amount Autobots" Ironhide said.

"Recon?"

"No, scouts were sent in before to do an in-and-out no confrontation reconnaissance…no one came back. Command needed a team to blindly go into a Decepticon controlled area and do as much damage they can" Ironhide explained.

"Sounds like a suicide mission, but Ka-mand never supports those" Warpath said. Ironhide stopped in his tracks and gave a very serious look toward Warpath.

"…THEY SUPPORT THOSE?"

"Quiet kid, I thought Wreckers face impossible odds all the time" Ironhide said.

"Yeah but that involves the full team, not one Wrecker and an old timer" Warpath said.

"Call me old timer again and I'll kill you before we even make it to the hangar" Ironhide said, continuing to walk.

"I thought you said any ships were shot down before they could even do anything" Warpath said.

"Beyond the city gates is not where we're going…at least not by air, we're gonna be landing at the outskirts" Ironhide said, walking through the hangar entrance doors. Inside there were several Autobot ships, mostly transports. Ironhide and Warpath stopped at one ship in particular.

"Warpath meet the others" the door to the ship opened up and Ironhide walked inside, followed by Warpath "Jazz, an Autobot specialist" a white bot with a blue visor waved at Warpath "the new guy's got style" Jazz said.

"Don't encourage him too much Jazz. Here with us we also have Mirage, master of stealth, and our pilot, Sideswipe" Ironhide said, referring to the blue and white Autobot and then a shorter red Autobot sitting in the pilot seat.

"Oh really, I'm just the 'pilot'. You call Jazz a specialist, Mirage the master of stealth but I'm simply the pilot" Sideswipe complained.

"Fine, you're a NOISY pilot, how about we lift off and get this mission done with" Ironhide said, sitting down in a seat attached to the wall. Warpath sat next to Jazz and Mirage.

"You definitely look like a Wrecker, what's it like to have a cannon in your gut" Mirage asked.

"Like you're literally a living weapon" Warpath replied.

"Can the chit chat and let me give you all a full briefing. Our target is Omicron City, a very populated area before the war. Now its citizens were moved to Iacon and most of the city is filled with soldiers of either faction…until recently. It is now filled with Decepticons and we have no idea as to what's in there other than Anti-Air defences. Ground forces ought to be pretty tough too" Ironhide explained before pressing a button on his arm which projected an image onto the floor (yes, the button itself is a mini projector).

"This is a diagram of what the city used to look like, we have no updated information that gives us factual information on how the con's changed it, so we can only guess where everything is" Ironhide said.

"And we're really going off un-confirmed information" Mirage asked.

"It's better than nothing. In order to shoot down aircraft the Anti-Air defences have to be somewhere in this section, it's the only way they can shoot down ships. They should also have some pretty important stuff in the plaza, since it's hardest to get too" Ironhide then pressed a button that switched the image "We're not going to the plaza, not with the small team we have. But we are gonna make sure to pay a visit to the Decepticon's only known position in the city. This outpost was the first sign and only sign of Decepticon activity before they took over and shut our eyes on their operations. There is a chance that we might be able to get some kind of information or advantage by eliminating all hostiles in the building, taking it over. But we're gonna split into two teams, to divide the cons' attention. Warpath and I will weaken the defences by hitting their Anti-Air and neutralizing any hostiles we see. Mirage and Jazz will sneak into the Decepticon outpost and only start making noise once they're in position for a takeover. Sideswipe will pick up me and Warpath once the defences are down and then Reinforcements will arrive. Then we'll assist Mirage and Jazz" Ironhide said, closing the hologram.

Mirage and Jazz gave each other a fist-bump, Sideswipe just nodded, and Warpath…looked confused.

"Ok, I think I got it, but just to be sure…Tell me again I wasn't ka-listening"

-One large groan, second explanation, and useless bits of flying later-

Warpath and Ironhide stepped off the ship onto the barren metal ground. The ship took off towards its second destination afterward.

"Let's roll" Ironhide said before transforming into his Cybertronian vehicle mode. Warpath did the same, switching into his tank mode (Warpath is currently in a WFC skin, he didn't switch to his current Prime skin I gave him until later).

Although trucks are typically faster than tanks, Warpath was having no problem keeping up with Ironhide.

"Looks like you ain't as slow as you are in the neuro-net kid" Ironhide joked.

"And you're keeping up pretty good yourself gramps" Warpath joked back. After a few cycles of driving, Ironhide transformed into his robot mode, followed by Warpath.

"Why'd we stop, the city gates are at least a megacycle's time of ka-driving" Warpath asked.

"You measured distance wrong, only half a megacycle…sound familiar"

'Oh' Warpath thought 'The range of my Sniper Rifle' Warpath changed his right hand into said rifle and zoomed in.

"…holy scrap. That Ka-an't (can't) be right, the gates are crawling with cons"

"Welcome to Omicron kid"

_**And done Chapter 7. Sorry it took so long, I'm hoping it was worth the wait. We'll have part 2 of this awesome adventure up in 2 weeks if we can. Until then, please read, review, and have fun. But please remember that when you are leaving a review it would be polite to keep all audiences in mind and choose your words accordingly (I personally don't mind getting an occasional swear in the review, but other readers might not be so comfortable). Thanks, and have a nice day!**_


End file.
